Lost
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Title will most likely change as the story develops. Rated for reasons and AU...advisors don't want me to give a description for fear of spoiling the story. Sorry.


_**Hi guys, Horror here with another new story for you. Before I start writing, I'd like to point out that this is an AU. Also, this is rated for a list of reasons, which my advisors are actually allowing me to keep secret, so be prepared to see some weird stuff. I'll put a warning at each chapter if there is something offensive.**_

 _ **So, with that out of the way, please enjoy the first chapter, and some time skip is in play in the beginning.**_

Eight figures looked down and smiled at four infants, a young baby humanoid-squirrel girl, a young baby humanoid-lamb girl, a young baby girl with blonde hair and heart markings on her cheeks, and a young dragon chick boy, playing with one another. The winds began to howl as the earth beneath them began to shake violently. Four women quickly reached for the four infants before the ground opened up, swallowing the four infants as the eight beings screamed out in anguish.

Four teenagers, a humanoid-squirrel girl, a humanoid-ram girl, a blonde girl with blue eyes and heart marks on her cheeks and a dragon-human hybrid boy sat in a large room of an empty house. The four looked at each other and the blonde girl sighed and shook her head, "So…what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean Star?" the dragon hybrid let out of a low growl, "Our parents have abandoned us since we were babies. The fact that we know our names is nothing short of a miracle and-"

"And those name tags, Marco, we can't forget those," the humanoid-squirrel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes and Marco glared at her with narrowed eyes as he growled, smoke emitting from his mouth, "C'mon Marco, you know you can't hurt us. We anger you, you threaten us, but at the last second, you stand down…do you even know why you do that?"

Marco growled before closing his mouth and looked away, "Jessica, that's enough," Star snapped and looked at the humanoid-ram, "Sophia, you've been rather quiet lately…what do you have?"

Jessica and Marco looked at her and Sophia sighed and shook her head, "What can we do? You're a girl who can do magic, I'm a humanoid-ram, Jessica's a humanoid-squirrel and Marco's part dragon. We try to go out in public and people try to kill us. We keep moving from town to town and it doesn't get any easier."

Marco growled and shook his head before he crossed his arms before his wings covered his body, "She's right," the three looked at his and Marco looked away with a hardened look crossing his scale covered face, "People see us as nothing but a handful of unholy abominations. It's been like that since we were babies. That's also the reason I never carry out the threat to set you three on fire. You're the only family I've known and-"

"And the dragon boy is getting sentimental," Jessica laughed before she frowned and hugged her knees to her chest, her tail wrapping around her, "Damn dork,"

"But he is right," Star sighed, "The four of us are all we have in this world." Jessica, Sophia and Marco frowned and slowly nodded, "We just have to be careful if we decide to go out in public…maybe go out at night to avoid unwanted attention…and we could try to make a life here…maybe,"

Marco's eyes shifted between the three and growled before he stood up and began walking towards the door, "Hey, where are you going?" he heard Sophia ask.

Marco sighed and shook his head, "You're not seriously thinking about going out there, are you?" Star questioned and Marco lowly growled, "Marco, we just got here and if anyone outside sees us, we're going to have to leave and look for a new city."

"I'm just going out to get us something to eat for tonight, Star, don't worry about-"

"Then why don't we send Star?" Jessica suggested and Marco looked at her, "She is the most normal one out of us, as long as she keeps her emotions in check, she shouldn't have an accidental discharge and no one will know of her magic."

Marco growled and Sophia spoke, "She's right, if we all go, people will notice my wool covered body, Jessica's fur and tail and your scales, wings and tail. Star can pass for a human, or we can wait until the sun goes down, take your pick."

Marco continued to growl as Star walked up to him and placed a hand on Marco's shoulder and Marco looked back, "Let's wait until nightfall. If people do notice us, we're going to have to leave again, and we usually end up riding you back as you fly us to a different city and we know your wings are hurting,"

"I just want to make sure you three eat tonight and have a place to sleep…is that wrong?"

"No, but if we go out there right now and something happens, and people see us, we won't have a place to stay tonight, so the best we can do is wait a little while longer," Marco took a deep breath and slowly nodded before he and Star turned back around and walked back to the other two teenagers.

 _ **Okay, so…yeah, complete AU. So…Star's Keybalde, I haven't forgotten, I'm still trying to write your request. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**_


End file.
